


Somethings Cannot Die

by Venturous



Series: There's Still Time [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: this fic is now updated, complete and included in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4566828">There's Still Time</a></p><p> </p><p>Walt saves Jesse. Jesse saves Walt. It's WHAT THEY DO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Cannot Die

“There!” Jack sneered. “Does that look like a partner to you?”

Walt turned toward the door, puzzled by the sound of chains, but at first he couldn’t process what he saw. The details were there, but never in all his agonizing soul-searching in that frozen cabin had he ever anticipated this.

A man in filthy rags shuffled into the room, guided by Todd. His head hung low and lank hair hid the face. Frankly, until the man looked up and focused those blue eyes on him Walt had no idea who this wretch was.

Heisenberg may have been able to contain the shock, but Walter White felt his blood pressure drop and his gorge rise. Those eyes.

For weeks, Walt had grieved for Jesse, wracked his fevered mind trying to rewrite the ending to their partnership. It was the one death that haunted him - he was shocked that he longed to see Jesse as much as his own son.

But learning that the Blue was still on the streets, and every bit as good as before, had rekindled his rage. Walt planned to destroy Jack’s gang of thieves, and Jesse with them, in his final act.

But now, as he starred into the face of his former partner, saw the fear and hatred in his eyes, Walter considered the horror Jesse must have endured. The once youthful face was swollen and scarred, and his eyes were hollow with pain.

Walt’s gift for action propelled him to leap upon Jesse, grappling him to the floor. He growled and feigned some pummeling blows, hoping that he caused no more wounds on Jesse’s battered face as he depressed the button. He listened as the men laughed and jeered, and feared that the remote had failed. But soon laughter turned to sounds of surprise, rage and splattering death. The M60 rounds swept the room tearing through everything in their path.

Walt bore down, trying to flatten them low, to cover Jesse completely. Pinkman stopped struggling to rise, but he was still breathing. Walt could feel their hearts pounding together, and Jesse’s warm breath on his neck. Then he felt a sharp pinch in his side.

After what seemed like forever, the room fell silent but for a few moans and dripping sounds. Walter crawled away and stood unsteadily. He had lost his glasses and the room was blurry. He felt something odd and opened his jacket to find a spreading stain on his shirt, so he pressed his hand firmly to his side. As the warm blood spread under his hand he felt a strange new feeling arise. Peace.

_Well, he thought, this is it._

Apparently Todd hadn’t been quite dead, and Pinkman had managed to throttle his torturer, retrieve the keys, then removed his manacles. He held a gun, and it was trained on Walter.

Walter looked at him, feeling all hurt, all anger slipping away.

“Do it. You know you want to.”

Jesse shook his head sadly.

“I’m not taking your orders anymore, old man.”

He put down the gun and slid it toward Walt. Then spoke quietly, his voice raspy:

“If that’s what you want, do it yourself.”

They looked at each other. Walter looked into Jesse’s eyes and was so relieved to see some fierceness there, a will to live. His heart filled.

“Get out of here, Jesse. Just go, you can make it, you can have a new beginning.” His voice was already weakening.

And Walt despaired as he saw the young mans shoulders slump, his gaze fall to the floor. Jesse is leaking hope like a punctured balloon. He’d seen it before so many time, when he had berated his student for incompetence. Tears rose in his eyes. He had done this to the kid.

“NO!” He summoned a shout. “Pinkman, you will not give up. Get in a car and GO, man. You can save yourself, please.” Please, he silently implored, I cannot die until you are free.

Running out of strength Walt staggered a bit and moved his hand for balance. The palm was red with his own blood.

“Mr. White! You’ve been hit.”

Jesse was suddenly at his side, at first fluttering with uncertainty, then wrapping an arm around Walt’s sagging frame, he walked him toward the door.

“If I’m going, you’re coming with me.”

“No, son, they’re after me, I’ll slow you down, please…”

But his voice was failing, fallen to a whisper. Jesse didn’t seem to have heard him. He half-dragged Walt to a rusted el Camino and eased him into the passenger seat.

When they crashed through the gate, Walter heard Jesse let out a whooping cry, tears running down his face. He was laughing and screaming all at once. Walter wanted to respond but he felt so very, very, far away.

tbc....

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this series might strike you as crack - skip to part three if it does!


End file.
